


Hunger Of The Pine

by ShirlyGallagher



Series: What's Past is Prologue [3]
Category: Archie Comics, Archie Comics & Related Fandoms, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Formalwear, Medium Burn, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss, OTP Feels, Party, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Slow Burn, Smut, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-18 21:13:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11882937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShirlyGallagher/pseuds/ShirlyGallagher
Summary: Veronica throws a classy New Year's Eve Party...She invites the whole gang, plus a whole slew of problems...~~~





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Same Alternate Universe as "The Exception to the Rule" and "One Word Can Warm Three Winter Months"
> 
> I've taken some liberties with the Riverdale storyline, incorporating more Archie Comic details, but we follow the Riverdale story line until (and including) episode #7. Then we veer off into a beautiful Alternate Universe of young love.
> 
> ~~~
> 
> Key Notes:  
> FP was not involved in Jason's murder,
> 
> Betty's parents are living apart,
> 
> The gang is slightly older than the show portrays,
> 
> Archie and Veronica are an item. (They continue after their "7 minutes in heaven" romp),
> 
> Obviously, Jughead and Betty are an item. (They continue after "Hey there, Juliet"),
> 
> And there was no (beautiful and glorious) episode 13...
> 
> ~~~
> 
> I do not own any of the characters or music mentioned in this or any other story.
> 
> FanFiction is for lovers. Comments & Kudos are golden.
> 
> ~~~

"Sleeplessly embracing you,  
Your yawn yearns into me,  
Plenty more tears in the sea.  
And so you finally use it.  
Bedding with me you see at night,  
Your heart wears Knight's armour.

Hunger of the Pine."

~ Alt-J ~

Betty shuffled through the array of clothing options in Polly's closet, as her older sister sat and watched wistfully from her bed. Polly had been put on bed rest right after Christmas and Betty had been making a point of keeping her company as much as possible. 

Not only that, Veronica was having a 'Classy' New Year's Eve party, and Betty didn't have anything even remotely close to a cocktail dress.

"How did you sneak all this past mom?"

"I'd bring them home when she was at work, and I would hang them in the closet under other clothes"

"Brilliant"

"You didn't get all the smart genes" Betty smiled back at her sister before turning her attention to the multiple options in front of her. "-So is this like a big deal?"

"No, it's just a bunch of high schoolers playing dress up. Veronica said they did it all the time in New York, I guess she wants to continue the tradition here?"

"Still sounds fun. Where are her parents?"

"Her dad took her mom to Aspen for their wedding anniversary. They got married on New Year's Eve, that's weird right?"

"Lifestyles of the rich and famous"

"I guess so, hey? Anyway, Ronnie has the place to herself until the middle of January."

"All the stars are aligned. And I do love a man in a suit" 

"Me too, I told Jughead he didn't have to wear one though. Ronnie said classy, not black tie"

"Have you told him how much you like him in a suit?"

"Yes"

"Then he'll show up in a suit, bet you any money"

Betty smiled pulling out a purple baby doll dress. Polly frowned immediately as Betty held it against herself and eyed up the full-length mirror.

"No, you'll look like a little girl at her mommy and daddy's party"

"But the cap shelves are so cute"

"No." Polly stated bluntly as she squinted at the closet "-Pull that gold one out" 

Betty did as she was told pulling out a glitzy gold knee length dress with a halter neckline and a full skirt that billowed out the hip.

"It's pretty, but I was hoping to be comfortable and this fabric feels scratchy"

"What about the green one next to it?"

The younger sister pulled the next option out, a soft full-length form hugging dress with flashy beads crisscrossing down the straps in the back.

"It looks tight"

Polly rolled her eyes "Come on, Betty. Live a little"

Betty pulled out a simple black dress and gave Polly a questioning look.

"-Jesus Betty, you'll look like you're going to a funeral."

"Well, I don't know!! That's why I need your help!"

"Then be open to options!"

"Fine!"

"That cobalt blue one next," Polly said waving her hand towards her sister.

Betty followed her orders and took the garment out of her older sisters closet. She held it up to herself in question.

"That's the one"

"Poll..." Betty began to protest, frowning the plunging back line. 

"Don't start..."

"I can't wear a bra"

"So?!"

"Polly..."

"Stop! It's soft, not too tight, comfortable, and not 'scratchy' fabric. You'll have to compromise a bit. This is your colour. The dress will look incredible on you. Now just trust me."

Betty rolled her eyes as she pulled her tshirt off and slipped the dress on over her head. 

"You're jeans aren't doing the dress any justice under there, lose them!" Polly ordered. 

Betty shimmed her bulky jeans off and stepped out of the pool at her feet. She smoothed her hands over the soft fabric against her thighs, thinking of how it will feel for her hands to be replaced with Jugheads. She smirked to herself as she took her reflection in. 

Betty knew Jughead was a fan of pretty much anything she wore, but she knew he preferred to see her in more figure flattering options, like dresses, skirts, and shorts, having voiced his opinions on the topic on many occasions.

The dress itself was simple, one solid vibrant colour, with a deep v in the back connecting to a crew-cut neckline and the length cut just above the knee. The skirt fanned out at the hip, leaving the fabric to sway lightly with every step Betty took. 

Polly smiled as she watched Betty admire her reflection.

"See? It looks like it was made for you. Now, shoes, jewelry and a purse"

"No purse."

"Ok" Polly studied her closet from afar, wrinkling her nose a bit as she contemplated their next choices. "-Those black platforms with the strap around the ankle and my blue topaz teardrop earrings."

Betty scurried around the room gathering her outfit and tucked them neatly into her overnight bag. 

She had told Alice that she and Veronica were having a low key movie night with Kevin. Alice didn't buy her story at first but the addition of Jughead spending the night with his mom and sister before they went back home, tipped the scales in Betty's favour. She wasn't lying, he would be with his family, most of the night. She honestly didn't know where she was going to end up sleeping that night, and that thought alone made her face flush with heat and a welcome warmth gather between her thighs.

She hadn't seen Jughead in almost 5 days. The last time they were together they attended the Andrews' holiday party, and much to their surprise, Archie was on his best behavior. Though he didn't go out of his way to hang out with the pair, he also didn't actively shun them. Veronica had helped bridge the gap though, pulling Archie along with her and making it near impossible for the trio to ignore each other.

Since that night Betty had been busy helping Polly settle into "house arrest" as the older blonde was referring to it as, and Jughead was spending as much time as possible with FP, Gladys, and JB before he had to take his mom and sister back to the airport that night. He was going to meet Betty at the Lodges' house directly after dropping them off.

Though they spoke almost every day since then, through either text or over the phone Betty was feeling excited at the prospect of seeing him again and felt that the distance was indeed making her heart grow fonder. If that was even possible. 

She caught herself contemplating what he was doing or thinking throughout the days when she found herself with idle time. She found herself replaying nights they shared over in her mind while taking care of meaningless tasks, or in mid conversation. Really she felt a bit embarrassed with the amount of time she spent daydreaming of Jughead. 

Polly had caught her spaced out while chopping onions for dinner the night before, giggling through a sad smile at her younger sibling, wistfully wanting to be in her shoes again. 

Betty tried to keep her love struck space outs to a minimum, knowing that Polly was still mourning Jason and that her emotions were in a volatile place, due to her hormones. Polly would wave Betty off when she apologized, but Betty knew she was still hurting, and seeing your younger sister head over heels in love was not something Betty wanted to rub Polly's face in. The poor woman had enough to deal with, and anything Betty could do to ease her sisters stress, she was there in a heartbeat to do it. 

But with the added attention turned to Polly, Betty was ready to let loose and she knew that all in all, tonight was going to be great, and a night to remember.

"Are you sure you don't want me to stay in with you? Binge a bunch of movies? Pig out on junk food?"

"Don't be silly Betty. Go to the party, have fun, and don't for a second worry about me. I have everything I need right here, you made sure of that" Polly reassured as she gestured to literally everything a woman, pregnant or otherwise, could need for a lazy night in bed. Food, drinks, phone, tablet, remotes, magazines, pillows, blankets, lotions, you name it and Betty had it within Polly's reach. Betty moved to the side of the bed and helped Polly prop the pillows behind her back more.

"You're sure? This isn't a 'say one thing do another' type situation?" Betty half teased.

"No, please go. I never want to be the person that holds you back, kid."

"Ok."

"Make sure someone takes pictures!"

"Don't worry, Cheryl and Veronica will be taking care of that." Betty looked over the items in her overnight bag, making sure she had everything ready. "-Alright, I'm going to shower and do my hair, but I'll come say goodbye before Veronica picks me up."

"Alright" Polly replied before clicking through Netflix.

~~~

Betty ran through her regular shave and shower routine, periodically snapping herself out of her daydreams as the warm suds flowed off her body. Stepping out and toweling herself off, Betty applied her skin care regime and a minimal amount of makeup before putting a small amount of product in her hair. She will always remember his face whenever she wears her hair loose and wild, so that was the look she was chasing tonight. 

Betty tried to find the most convincing 'I'm not going to a party' outfit to further detour Alice, so she opted for loose jeans, a white tank, and her favourite thrived flannel.

She threw the rest of her overnight items into her bag as Veronica texted her.

 

'Hey, girl! I'll be outside Casa Cooper in 5! Be ready. We have a few errands to attend to!'

 

After saying a quick goodbye and thank you to Polly, Betty made it past her mother with no issue. Alice asked that Betty call the following morning to let her know when she'd be home, and wished her on her merry way. Betty didn't question it, or look back, stepping through the front door quickly and out into the Winter Wonderland that Riverdale had turned into almost overnight. 

It had started snowing on Christmas Eve, and had yet to stop, so, huddled in her long winter coat Betty waited for a fraction of a moment before The Lodge's town car rolled up.

"Nice bag!" Veronica exclaimed out the window as they pulled up to the curb.

"Thank you! This really posh and generous friend of mine gave it to me!"

"She sounds amazing."

"Oh she is, you'd like her!" Betty joked as she got into the back of the town car, joining her waiting raven haired friend.

"Ok, B. This is my list, and we have 2 hours"

Betty scanned the items on the list. "We'll have to go to Greendale for most of this"

"Then we'd better hustle," Veronica said giving her driver 'the' nod.

~~~

As the driver dropped them off, the girls split the responsibilities into two, Ronnie taking her fake ID to the liquor store to buy provisions and Betty taking her budgeting skills to the grocery store.

Both girls made fast work of the tasks at hand, meeting back at the car in record time, even considering everyone within Greendale had the same idea as they did.

"Great work, B! Now, back home to get dolled up!"

~~~

After getting ready herself, Betty helped Veronica choose her outfit. The girl had narrowed it down to 'just' 5 options, which she claimed was a 'very difficult task.' In the end, she went with a short, high waisted pencil skirt, a glitzy silver crop top with her classic pearls and hair.

Archie arrived early, followed by Kevin, and by 8 pm the condo was full of people, lights, sparkles, cologne, and perfume. 

Betty stood back with Kevin, who had been heading her red solo cups full of champagne as fast as Betty was emptying them. They were both waiting for their significant others to show up and were content to just people-watch for a moment, trying to gauge how the evening was going to unfold, and by the looks of it, loudly and sloppily.

An hour later when Cheryl arrived, she brought with her an entourage of almost 20 people, all of which, Betty had never seen before. As she swayed slightly, she quickly realized that she was drinking to combat some uncommon claustrophobic anxiety.

"Kev..." Betty mumbled.

"Yea, Hon?"

"I need some air."

"Ok" He replied quickly, turning her by the shoulders and shoving her towards the patio doors. When they arrived he opened the glass enough for Betty to stand with her face outside. 

"Are you ok?"

"Yea, too much booze, and too many people, all at once." She confessed as Veronica approached with a tall athlete type, in a pink bowtie. Betty held back a laugh, looking quickly to hunk-struck Kevin.

"Hey guys, this is Nick. He goes to Pembrooke Acadamy. Close family friends with the Blossoms" Veronica said politely. 

Kevin extended his hand quickly, shaking Nick's aggressively. "Let me guess, you play..." He drummed his free fingers against his jaw "-water polo?"

"Uh, yea..." Nick replied, slipping his hand out of Kevin's grip.

"I just know my muscles." Kevin bragged.

"Um, Kev? Is that not Joaquin?" Veronica pointed across the room to the front door.

"Oops, sure is. Gotta go!" He snipped blowing Betty a kiss and scowling lightly at Veronica as he passed. 

"So, Nick. Have you spent much time in our neck of the woods?" Veronica asked, turning her attention to Betty, who still had her head out the door. She could make out the words they were saying but her mind was elsewhere. 

'Get here faster, Jug...' She thought longingly, the waiting beginning to drive her slightly glazed over mind crazy.

Betty gathered herself and pulled back into the party, meeting her friend's worried stare. Betty smiled, keeping her gaze on Veronica as she mouthed 'I'm fine.' 

"Have you been enjoying Christmas break?" Veronica asked Nick before Josie came up next to her, whispering a short message into her ear. 

Veronica's eyes went wide and she looked to Betty. "I'll be right back, the party needs its host" 

And before Betty had a chance to protest, she was gone. She glanced at the front door for the hundredth time that night, and from her spot near the patio entrance, she had a solid vantage point of the whole party but the dancing lights made everything multi coloured and fuzzy. 

She anxiously kept her eyes peeled for her raven haired paramour, but it was almost 10:30 and Betty was starting to worry. Gladys and JB's flight was at 9:10 and Riverdale's airport is small, like, really small. One terminal, one coffee shop, and no international flights, so the delay was unusual. 

And now Veronica had straight up abandoned her with one of the Pembrooke Academy kids that she had met through Cheryl. Josh or Kurt or some other generic 4 letter name...Mike? Whatever. 

He was still going on and on about the Caribbean cruise he and his family had just been on for Christmas. But Betty couldn't really be sure what he was saying, as she had tuned him out the moment Veronica left her.

"Who are you waiting for, Beautiful?" 

Betty turned her gaze back to the preppy boy in front of her. "My boyfriend."

"Boyfriend?" He asked in an annoyed tone.

Betty looked at him, an eye brow raised, her body language clearly showing her feeling towards his clean cut model type.

"-What the hell? Are there no fuckable women at this party?!" He asked aloud in a huff as he turned and disappeared into the crowd.

Betty rolled her eyes and let out a sigh of relief she didn't realize she was holding. 

'Next time just excuse yourself with Ronnie. Don't get trapped with another Stepford.' 

Veronica returned shortly after with 2 more glasses of champagne. "Where did Nick go?"

"I don't know. Also, don't leave me with douche bags." Betty replied quickly as she took the glass from her friend's hand, and took a sip. Her head had stopped spinning with the welcome burst of fresh air.

"I'm sorry, B!"

"You should be! He was so boring"

Veronica giggled into her glass at Betty's bluntness, amused by the exasperated expression the blonde's features took on.

"I'm sorry, but I had to play hostess!"

"That's ok, but I can help you! Just don't leave me to the basics!"

The two roared with laughter as Veronica took Betty by the hand and led her out onto the dance floor, careful not to spill their drinks as they danced. Moments later Reggie joined the girls.

"Ooohhh a B&V sandwich! My favourite" He said loudly as he approached the dancing pair. Betty rolled her eyes as Reggie tried to pull the girls closer. 

"Take it easy, Reggie," Veronica said politely, slipping away from his desperate attempt to grind up on them.

"Ew. No." Betty scowled under her breath, backing away from the football player.

"Come on ladies, you know you want a piece of Mantle the Magnificent."

Betty made a sour face as she continued to scan the room, she quickly spotted Jughead stepping through the front door threshold. 

"He's here!" She gasped grabbing ahold of Ronnie's arm. 

Betty's heart jumped into her throat, butterflies buzzed frantically in the pit of her belly as she watched his eyes scan the sea of party people. 

Sure enough, he had worn a suit but still, he always kept her guessing. He wore no tie, left his dress shirt untucked, with loose suspenders and his beanie. Adding to the mysterious rebellion that seemed to cloak him daily. She watched him shove his hands into his pants pockets as he scanned the room again. He didn't see her, but he spotted Dilton heading to the kitchen and followed quickly behind.

"Easy on the death grip, Tiger"

"I'll see you later" Betty replied, hardly hearing the words coming out of Veronica's mouth.

"Now who's abandoning whom with douche bags?"

"Reggie is harmless!" Betty tossed over her shoulder as she quickly made her way towards the kitchen.

"I am not!" Reggie snapped back.

~~~

When Betty rounded the kitchen corner, Jughead's back was towards her and he was talking to Ethel. She watched a moment as Ethel laughed flirtatiously at something Jughead had said, touching his upper arm lightly. Dilton had just interrupted the pair with 3 red solo cups, they quickly let Dilton in on the joke and he laughed along before meeting Betty's eyes.

Her face must have given her away because Dilton nudged his elbow sharply into Ethel's side.

"Hey, Betty" He quipped through a chuckle.


	2. Chapter 2

Jughead stood in the Riverdale airport, listening to JellyBean ramble on about her new obsession, which she'd been going on about since Christmas. He and FP had gotten her a portable record player that she could hook up to her computer, so that was all she was talking about. Though it wasn't the "proper" one she had requested, the upgrade was acceptable and she sarcastically reassured them that she would simply have to 'make do'

"I can't wait to get home and try it out!" She finished. 

Jughead must have made a face because JB kicked him in the shin playfully. "I didn't mean it like that." 

He shrugged. "-I mean it, this is only temporary. I've been slowly chipping away at mom's resolve. Riverdale is my home, Jug. It's where I belong."

"It's been really nice having you back."

"Mom too?"

Jughead transferred his weight, shuffling uncomfortably. JB kept her blues on his matching irises as Jughead contemplated his answer. 

"I don't know what you want me to say, Jelly."

"JB" She corrected stubbornly.

"God damn, I'm going to revert back to old habits and call you Jelly every now and then, so get used to it"

"She didn't want to leave, Jug"

"But she did, in the night, like a thief or like she had something to hide. She took you, and HotDog and left, leaving a note to explain the rest."

"I know."

"I didn't know what to do with him either. But we couldn't all abandon him. And at least I stuck around as long as I could."

"I think she did too. She wants to work it out. I think she wants to be better"

"I know she does. It's just hard to trust her. What happens if things get too hard again? I don't want to lose you all over" He finished quietly, dropping his gaze to their matching Chuck Taylor's, chuckling lightly to himself.

"You didn't lose me, and it's only a matter of time before I'm back."

"But then I'm off to college."

"And I will be shortly after." JB countered. "-I know she wants us to be happy. And she knows we should be together"

Jughead looked up from his shoes with a smirk. JB was standing an arms reach away, ever looking for the silver lining. He wasn't sure where she got her optimism from, but he'd be lying if he said it wasn't welcome. 

"When'd you get so wise?"

"I've always been wise. You just started listening."

Jughead looked past his sister, catching his mother's gaze. She smiled tentatively at him, raising a tray of coffees slightly as she approached.

"I figured we could all use a pick me up. Do you and Betty have plans tonight?" Gladys asked as she joined her children.

"We do, Veronica is having a fancy New Years party."

"Oh, that'll be fun" She gushed.

Jughead shrugged. He was not looking forward to the party, he was, however, over the moon to see Betty.

It'd only been a few days, but he was getting antsy to be near her again. He had spent Christmas Eve with her, exchanging small gifts (2 new flannels for him and a small leather journal cover for her) finishing the night off with a midnight showing at the Bijou of the 1938 classic 'A Christmas Carol' with his family. 

Then he saw her at the Andrews' party, but since, nothing. Left only with his memories to tide him over, specific and oh so detailed memories.

"Jug has to wear a suit" JB teased.

"I don't have to. But..."

"Betty likes him in a suit." She spilled. Jughead shot her a quick look.

"Remind me to never tell you anything, literally ever again" He replied sarcastically before taking the coffee from Gladys. 

JB rolled her eyes at him, casually pushing her raven hair away from her face. She had cut it since Jughead saw her last, and he liked this shorter bob style, it suited her.

"You always look so good in a suit and tie, Forsythe"

"Thanks, Mom" He shrugged again.

"You're welcome," She hesitated before she spoke "This time has been really nice, hon, and long overdue."

"It has been"

"But we should head over to security. Get that over with."

"For sure. I'll walk you guys there"

After waiting through a delay in landing and finishing their coffees the Jones women made their way through security, turning with a sad wave to Jughead as they disappeared down the terminal.

Jughead stood unmoving for a moment before making his way through the small air port structure and into the cold night. He hopped into his truck, as a heavy feeling flooded into him. He spaced out on the steering wheel for a few breaths before shaking the feeling and turning the engine over. 

After waiting for the old machine to warm up, he took the long way back to the SouthSide, thinking about Betty and his family, but about JellyBean mostly. Having her here reminded him how much he missed her company. As kids, the age difference created some natural space between them but they always found common ground and banded together. And seeing the wise young woman she was growing into was swift, but not at all surprising to him.

~~~

Jughead pulled into his parking spot in front of FP's trailer. His dad's bike sitting under the awning covered carefully with a tarp, tucked in for the winter. Jughead let himself inside, kicking his shoes off at the door.

"Hey Dad"

"Hey Jugs. How did it go?"

"Smoothly. Jelly is going to text me when they land"

"I'm sorry I couldn't be there to see them off"

"I know, Fred asked you last minute"

"Yea, when someone bails and the boss offers you overtime and a half, you gotta take it."

 

"I know, they understand"

FP nodded his eyes showing a pang of sadness. He looked back up to Jughead through a forced side smile."So, plans tonight?"

"Yea, some posh party at Veronica's"

"Posh?"

"I have to wear a suit" Jughead complained, with a nod, zoning out on the TV.

"Suck it up."

"But, they're so hot!" He pleaded looking back to his Dad.

"Imagine the lengths your girl will have gone through to look good for tonight! Stop complaining and put on the damn suit."

Jughead grumbled 'fine' under his breath and shuffled lazily down the hall before he let himself into the bathroom. 

He knew Betty would look incredible tonight, but he was biased, she always looked incredible. 

As he worked through his shower sequence his thoughts slipped into the reverie that was or rather is, Betty Cooper. He was anxious to see her but was really not looking forward to the gaggle of drunken peers he would need to encounter in order to have her close. 

His mind was often clouded with thoughts of her, and of their alone time together, but in the span of a few days, his thoughts were now nearly consumed by her. The longing feelings he had experienced in his youth, pining over someone he could never have, bubbled up now for a new set of reason. Now he craved her. Now he knew what it was like to have her, to have every bit of her, and that made the hunger of the pine even worse. It was a sickly feeling in the pit of his belly, a feeling he knew could only to be quelled by her soft touch.

After finishing his shower, he dried himself off and let himself into his bedroom. He didn't have many articles to choose from, so opted for the suit he knew she liked, however, he left his least favourite part behind. The tie. It felt like a noose, and he fucking hated it. Betty wouldn't care, she told him he didn't even need to wear the fucking suit at all. But again, he knew the way her eyes lit up at the sight of him in a structured suit jacket and didn't want to disappoint her. 

He and Betty had not talked about details of the night, but he hoped that he would get some type of alone time with her, that he could somehow find a way to sneak off without the prying eyes of drunken party people. He assumed she would be staying with Ronnie but made sure his room wasn't a complete disaster. 'Just in case.'

Jughead checked to make sure he had his effects, realizing he was running much later than anticipated. Walking back into the living room he found FP fast asleep on the couch, fully clothed with the TV still on. Jughead clicked it off before tossing a blanket from the back of the couch over his sleeping father. He slipped quietly out of the trailer before starting his journey back across town.

~~~

Jughead pulled up to the Pembrooke condos, not seeing an open parking spot anywhere nearby. Luckily he knew the ins and outs of Riverdale and pulled around the back side of the building and through the alley, spitting him out on the neighbouring street. He parked and walked the short distance up to the building. When he got to the door, Smithers opened it for him.

"Hey! Thanks!" Jughead said stomping the snow off his boots before he came through the doors.

"Jug-head"

"Smith-thers" He mimicked lightly. "-What type of debauchery am I walking into?" Jughead asked gesturing up as he pressed the elevator button.

"The rowdy kind"

Jughead rolled his eyes, dropping his head a bit before the doors chimed open "Well, Happy New Year."

"Yes a Happy New Year to you, sir" 

Jughead scowled at the 'sir' part but was happy that the action generated a rare smirk out of Smithers.

At the top floor, the doors whirled open and Jughead stepped into the hall, the noise and music indicating that the party was already well underway. 

'I hope the neighbours are away, because...holy fuck...' 

He let himself into the party and was hit with the heat first, then the heavy vibrating bass, with the dim lights and dance floor lights making it nearly impossible to even see your hand in front of you. He closed the door behind himself and scoured the crowd for Betty, to no avail, but the lights of the kitchen set out like a beacon, and as made his way towards it, the familiar face of Dilton Doiley solidified his choice.

Squinting at the stark contrast from the front room to the kitchen, Jughead adjusted to his surroundings as a familiar female voice called out to him.

"Jug!" 

"Oh?! Hey!" Jughead said expectantly, turning to see Ethel. He felt bad, because his heart sank at the sight of her, but he tried his best to cover it up.

"Did you just get here?" She asked with a smile.

"I did. Some party!?" He said, looking around for his favourite familiar face.

"It's insane, right?"

"It's like a zoo in here! Who are all these people?! I didn't know there were these many citizens in Riverdale!"

Ethel laughed, more than the joke warranted. And when she touched his arm lightly, his eyes widened, and he felt the immediate need to back away. But Dilton interrupted them just in time and Jughead nervously took the plastic cup from his hand, repeating his displeasure for all the randoms, generating a similar reaction but on a much more muted scale. Jughead saw Dilton's eyes dart past him as he jabbed his elbow into Ethel's side. 

"Hey Betty," He said with a light chuckle.

Jughead whipped around so quickly that he almost spilled his drink before he abandoned it on the counter. 

Meeting Betty's smoldering gaze, he took her in, oblivious to everyone else in the crowded room but the blue and golden goddess in front of him. He was right, Betty did look incredible, but on a completely different scale and he swore that every time he saw her, it felt like the first time.

She likely didn't know, or maybe she did, but blue was his favourite colour, and even more so on her. The hue brought out a blue tint in her normally bright green eyes, as she held onto his gaze in an unwavering and dominating way, a smile tugging at her slightly glossy lips.

"Betts!" Jughead stammered, searching for his voice a bit. 

"Juggie." She said suggestively, with that wicked side smile still pulling at her inticing lips.

He closed the distance between them quickly and grabbed her by the hip, pulling her whole body against himself, wrapping her tightly in his arms, and burying himself in her golden scent.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~~
> 
> This chapter has a very light drug reference, it's not crucial to the story, but it made the company...preoccupied...
> 
> ...you'll see... 
> 
> If you are offended by this, um, please don't read it? 
> 
> But if you do skip past it, it's about 15 "paragraphs" or lines of Bughead on the balcony and it would cut out some juicy situational smutty talk. 
> 
> You have been warned :)
> 
> ~~~

Betty turned her eyes to Ethel briefly as Jughead pulled her by the hip into a tight hug. She returned the action running her hands up under his suit jacket, pulling him in by the shoulder blades and resting her cheek on his shoulder, her lips against the slope of his neck.

She knew she had nothing worry about, and that Ethel was more than harmless. And now, Betty had come to terms with the fact that Jughead brought out a primitive, and cave woman side to her, a side that gave her the impression she could take a bitch. She was the alpha in this situation, and damn if it didn't turn her on. 

Pulling back from their tight embrace Betty gave Ethel a side smile. Ethel returned the gesture, adding an innocent wave before turning back to the conversation Dilton had generated with a few beside them.

Jughead was too busy wrapped up in Betty to notice the interaction, or the rowdy game of beer pong being played at the kitchen table, or his name being called. He buried his face into her neck, pulling her against himself again, silently thanking whoever made this dress and convinced Betty to wear it. 

She really looked incredible. She felt incredible. 'She is incredible'

"You look beautiful, Betty"

"You wore a suit!" She smiled.

"Half a suit"

"You look great" She reassured. 

With his eyes fixed on hers and keeping one hand on the exposed skin of her lower back, he moved his other up, brushing his knuckles across her jaw and sinking his fingers into her loose waves. He brought her face to his, capturing her mouth in a fevered kiss.

"God, I missed you" Jughead breathed into her, pulling away from her lips only slightly.

With her eyes still closed and eyebrows knit tightly together, Betty whined at the sudden departure of his lips on hers before he continued.

"-How pathetic is it that I missed you so much?" He asked as he kissed the length of her pulse line. "-it's only been a few days."

"I missed you too, Juggie" She said, allowing a small moan to escape her as he kissed across her jaw.

"Did you?" He asked, with his lips ghosting across hers.

"Of course" Betty replied, trying to conceal the slight quake in her voice. She felt her limbs weaken as Jughead's grip around her back tightened, his skin burning into hers.

"I don't think you understand. I missed you...like...really missed you. I mourned your absence like it had been years, Betty! I pined...a lot..."

Betty giggled bringing her lips back to his in a smooth and unyielding kiss, but still highly aware of where they were standing.

"I spent most of my spare time thinking about you too. I thought a lot about our cabin."

Jughead sucked in a short breath before giving her his classic side smile. "That whole weekend is on constant repeat in my mind."

"We should make some fresh memories," Betty suggested.

"I agree."

"We should start tonight."

"I couldn't agree more." Jughead chuckled, running his hand down from cradling the back of her head, and playfully dusting her shoulder off. "-You look so gorgeous, Betts...this dress..." He trailed off, taking the view in from top to bottom.

"It's Polly's."

"It looks like it was made for you"

"She convinced me of the same"

"She's a smart lady."

Betty blushed, dropping her gaze to his chest, the top few buttons of his dress shirt lay unclasped, his olive skin peeking out of the top, inviting Betty to lay her lips on it. She swallowed slowly, trying to keep from throwing herself on him in front of a hundred party guests and half the school. 

"Did JB and your mom make it out ok? I was worried about all the snow" She said, trying desperately to keep her wits.

Jughead smiled at her, appreciating her worry, and catching the twinkle of desire in her eyes.

"There was a small delay, but all was well. Now I'm just waiting for a text from Jelly. Should be soon, the flight isn't long."

A roar of amazement erupted from behind the occupied couple and out of seemingly nowhere Moose tried to move quickly past them within the small quarters, bumping into Betty on the way past.

"Sorry, Coop!" Moose exclaimed on route to the beer pong table.

"Let's get some air, it's really crowded in here," Betty suggested, turning to slightly annoyed Jughead.

"Did Ronnie invite everyone between 16 and 20 within a 50-mile radius to this thing?"

"Yes. Yes, she did."

~~~

Betty led Jughead out onto the patio. She opened the patio doors as a gust of cold air entered the stuffy and overly hot party interior. There were a handful of people on the other side of the covered balcony huddled together, clearly smoking pot, its skunky aroma wafting into the air on puffs of cold breath.

Jughead shrugged his jacket off and tossed it over Betty's shoulders. She pulled it tightly around herself, breathing in his aroma as she stepped to the rail and took in the snow covered lights of suburban Riverdale. 

"It's almost beautiful," She said quietly.

"Almost." He echoed moving in behind her. 

He slid his hands down from her shoulders, before slipping his arms around her middle. He pulled her sound against his body. Betty wrapped her arms around his, sinking back into him and the quiet moan that escaped her went straight to his head, his mind slipping with the loss of blood flow.

"You said you thought a lot about our cabin, what was on your mind?" He whispered after a long silent moment.

"You...Us together..." She replied leaning her head back against his shoulder.

"Specifics, Elizabeth," Jughead ordered, kissing the slope of her neck, and trailing his lips down.

"I thought about your hands on me, your lips on my skin, your tongue..."

Jughead slid his hands down from her waist, running them over the soft fabric against her thighs, just like she imagined he would.

"What else?" He whispered into her neck, dragging his lips up to her ear, softly kissing the skin just below it.

"Jug..."

"What?"

"There are people out here."

"So? It's dark. Besides they're stoners. They're preoccupied and don't care what we're doing. Keep going..." He coaxed, feeling her breath catch as he crept his hands up, closer and closer to her heat.

"I imagined us making love, and your face in between my legs, you moaning my name..." Betty trailed off when Jughead slipped his hands back down and under the hem of her dress. He ran his fingers up the inside of her thighs, grazing them over the valley in between. 

Betty whined softly and grabbed hold of the railing as she pressed herself back against him, pushing her ass into his stiff groin. 

"Did you touch yourself?" Jughead asked through a shaky breath, with his hand still at the apex of her thighs he began kneading his palm and fingers against her, deliberately not slipping his fingers into her knowingly soaked center.

"Yes." Betty gasped.

"Did you make yourself cum?"

"Y-Yes."

Jughead moaned into her hair, his hips pushing forward on impulse. "How many times?"

"Every night since our last night."

"Fuck, Betty..." He growled, resisting the urge to dive into her silken folds right then and there. He pried his hand away from her and gripped the skin of her hips again, feeling her swirl them back into him with a soft moan.

"I can't help it, I want you so badly..."

"Come on then..." Jughead groaned as he slid his hand into hers, threading their fingers together before pulling her inside. 

As they entered the party Betty let go of Jughead's hand and grabbed him by the shoulders from behind, directing him forcefully towards the opposite side of the condo. Archie spotted the pair and made a direct line for them, stopping them halfway.

"Hey, Jug, um, Can I talk to you?" 

Jughead turned back to Betty, his eyes wide and pleading. They had some seriously unfinished business to attend to at the moment, but this was the first time Archie had really spoken to him since he moved out of the Andrews house. 

Betty nodded with a smile but Jughead kept hold of her gaze as if to say 'are you sure?' so Betty shrugged and nodded again, slipping out of his jacket and handing it back to him. He slipped it on, keeping his eyes fixed on hers, stalling for as long as he could before he replied.

"Uh, sure..." Jughead said uneasily.

"Ronnie is looking for you, Betts. She was in the kitchen"

"Ok. Come find me when you're done" Betty said as she kissed Jughead on the cheek, squeezing his hand lightly before slipping into the crowd. 

Jughead watched the soft curves of her frame walk away as she weaved out of sight.

"What's up?" Jughead asked with a slight tone of annoyance as he turned to Archie.

"Um, well, I wanted to apologize. " Jughead stood silently, waiting for the red head to continue. "-I acted like a real dick. And I'm sorry"

"Sorry for what? Sorry that you think I'm a piece of shit? Sorry that you think you're better than me? Sorry that you think you know what Betty wants better than she does?"

"All of it."

"You're going to have to give me a bit more than that, man"

"Dude, I'm trying to apologize here."

"Then say what you mean, Archie. Stop beating around the bush."

Archie looked at his feet, rocking back on his heels before he spoke again.

"I'm jealous of what you guys have already, and I took it out on you because I've never felt jealousy towards either of you before and I panicked. So I'm sorry."

"Well, I accept. But next time, just talk to me. You know you always can."

"I know. I guess I was just thrown off by all of it, how I felt about it, how it made me feel about Veronica and I...everything. So I freaked out and that came out as anger. I should have spoken up, I know I can talk to you and in the future, I will."

"I appreciate that, Arch."

"So, do you want to destroy some unsuspecting Pembrooke kids at beer pong?" Archie suggested with a nod towards the kitchen.

"I thought you'd never ask."

~~~

The old friends challenged the current winners to a game, crushing them and gathering a crowd of spectators as they were challenged by another set of Pembrooke Preps. 

Archie and Jughead schooled them with ease, smirking at each other in amusement at the sheer surprise plastered to the faces of each cookie cutter challenger. 

With their fans chanting various mantras, the young men won their 4th consecutive game against 2 jocks in stupid fucking pastel bow ties.

Little did anyone know that the lifelong friends were well practiced, not with beer pong itself, but in a less adult version that they used to play as kids. It was deadly simple, really, any receptacle they came across that could have something tossed into it from a distance, large or small, became an opportunity for points. Using whatever was handy, usually small rocks, each would take a turn, starting from as far back as you could until someone won. 

Archie and Jughead threw up another high five as RHS cheered the pair on. Both boys had worked up a sweat and tossed their jackets, and Jughead realized that Veronica was serious about the classiness of her event. Though Archie had ditched his coat he still had way more layers on then this stuffy party should allow, including a vest. 

Jughead thanked his lucky stars for Betty, again, because she would never force his hand, or dress him like a penguin. He rolled up his sleeves, bunching them just below his elbows, as he turned to his sweaty friend.

"Ok Arch, let's make this 5 for 5, then I need to find Betty."

"Done."

Moose flipped the coin to see which team threw first, as Betty joined the crowd of spectators. She stood, silently ogling at confident, easy going and social Jughead for a moment. She was too busy drooling to notice that Nick came up and stood next to her.

"Got tired of waiting, beautiful?"

"Excuse me?" She asked, shocked that he was even speaking to her again.

"For your 'boyfriend' ?" He scowled, using quotations around the person in question.

"He's here, in fact, I believe he just beat you at beer pong?" Betty said confidently.

"The ginger?"

Betty let out a scoff, shaking her head and further ignoring the prep next to her.

"Sorry boys, I need to borrow Jughead" She spoke up quickly.

Jughead wasted no time abandoning his partner in beer pong. Archie took the ping pong ball from Jughead with a frown, as the taller boy stepped into Betty's side, much to the surprise of the jock next to her.

"But we're winning!" Archie whined playfully. 

"I'll step in," Reggie said, pushing himself off the counter, and passing Jughead with a wink.

"See? Crisis averted" Betty said casually to Archie before she turned her attention back to Jughead. 

Her mischievous smile had him hypnotized, the words from his oldest friend behind him becoming distant white noise. Focused, he followed her, watching her bob and weave through the crowd, her dress swaying across her skin, reminding him that she was bare under the thin blue fabric. 

"I wanted you all to myself for the countdown." 

"Is it that time already?"

"Almost" 

Jughead dug his phone out to check the time. 11:45, a message from JB lay unopen on the screen.

'Made it "home" miss you already'

He sighed heavily, his eyebrows pulled tightly together.

"JB?" Betty questioned lightly.

"Yea, they made it back safe"

"I'm glad."

Jughead shrugged, still holding his phone, looking blankly at the screen.

"They'll be back, Juggie."

He looked up, catching her soft green eyes. "I know."

"Soon, I think. Your mom seems pleased with the progress FP has made, and I know JB is doing everything she can to get back home." Jughead tilted his head in question. "-She told me how much she misses you and Riverdale" 

He smiled and nodded, knowing they had snuck away for a couple of private 'girl talks' while JellyBean was there. 

He dropped his phone back into his pocket, finding that Betty had led them into a quiet hallway. She stood in front of him, her palms pressed behind her on the wall, waiting for him to turn his attention up. 

Meeting her gaze, Betty smiled brightly, instantly squashing any sadness that still lingered within him. He stepped forward, slipping his hand in between her and the wall, guiding her hips forward.

"This is the first New Year's Eve where I've had someone to kiss at midnight." She confessed. 

"Me too." He whispered back.

"I couldn't be happier that it's with you."

"You have no idea, Betts" He replied cupping her cheek, his fingers dipping into her golden hairline. He grazed his thumb over her bottom lip, generating a quiet whimper from deep in her throat.

Jughead sighed, feeling her cold hands slid up his skin, her nails lightly digging into his shoulder blades. He dropped his thumb to her chin, tilting her head back to expose more of her elegant neck. He buried his face in her milky skin, kissing it and pulling at it with his teeth as he ran his lips and cheek against her slope. 

Jughead drank in every gasp that escaped her, watching every flutter of her long lashes while melting into every sinful roll of her hips, completely losing himself within her current.

Breathing heavily now, dizzy and aching with her fingertips buried in his skin, Betty moved forward to capture him in another kiss.

"I think I have some idea" She whispered against his lips, purposely rolling herself into him again, feeling him taught within his pants, the pressure forcing a whine to spill from his lips and into hers. 

Jughead's mouth crashed into hers again, kissing her feverishly, moaning as he was met with her willing and eager tongue while Betty hitched a leg up against his hip.

Releasing her head he dropped his hand down her body, cupping her breast quickly as he moved lower, grabbing her from behind the knee, and forcing her leg up higher up his side. 

He moved his hips into the moon of hers, his body weight firmly against her as he took charge of their kiss, claiming her mouth over and over until she was near panting and writhing. Gliding his hand down from behind her knee, he gripped onto her ass, pulling her hips harder into his as he pulled away from her swollen lips.

"Let's go somewhere..." He suggested through staggered breaths.

"Ok" She managed to say, catching up to her own breathing. 

Jughead was about to release her when her lips came to his again. Softly at first, then stronger, until she was nearly in every corner of his mouth again. He moaned into her lips, both hands now firmly on her ass while the crowd began to cheer and chant.

"...5...4...3...2...1...HAPPY NEW YEAR!" The crowd roared in excitement, tossing confetti or sounding their noise makers as the clock struck midnight. 

Everyone who wasn't wrapped up in someone else exchanged hugs, kisses or handshakes as the party rang in the New Year. Excited corks popped in celebration while outside on the other side of town, fireworks lit up the night sky. Many party people took to the balcony to take in the view.

However, to Betty and Jughead, the world stood silently as they kissed fervently through the countdown, and into the next year. Tucked into a dimly lit corner of a hallway, pressed between closet doors, wrapped securely in each other, the roars of their peers grabbing none of their attention.

"Happy New Year, my love" He whispered.

"Happiest New Year, Juggie" 

"Let's go celebrate properly," He said nodded away from the party. 

"Properly?" 

"Mmhmm"

"How can I say no?" She shuttered as he nipped at her shoulder.

"You can't."

"Can't?" She challenged.

"Can't." He stood firm. 

"I could, but I don't want to." She replied stubbornly.

"Could you?" He asked as Betty dropped her leg down his body, his hands still gripping into the flesh of her ass.

"I'd like to think so..."

"Really?" Jughead asked as he moved his thumbs up to her hip bones, before tracing the line down into the juncture of her thighs, his fingertips sliding low over her hips. She dropped her head back with a thud.

"-really?" He repeated lowly, drunk with the thought of there being no barrier to stop him from touching her right where she wanted him. Watching her eyes flutter closed, he moved a thumb to hover over her slit. 

Betty exhaled a shaky breath, her hips giving away her resolve. Jughead pushed his thumb against her swollen bundle, shuttering at the wetness he had yet to explore.

"No, I don't think I could..." She breathed through a moan, her tune quickly changing, as he rolled her pleasure point under his thumb.

"But why would you want to?" He asked in a low whisper.

"I don't." Betty whined.

"Well, come on then. Lead the way"

"B! Juggikins!! There you are! Come toast with us!!" Veronica yelled as she turned down the hallway.

Startled, Jughead dropped his hands and turned more of his back towards approaching Veronica, trying to shied them from prying eyes. 

Betty straightened herself out, pulling at her dress while giving Jughead an apologetic look.

He shook his head in disbelief. "This woman always has the worst possible timing."

"I know, I'm so sorry"

"She should be sorry!" He huffed.

Betty grabbed his hand, pulling his palm up to her lips. She kissed it affectionately.

"I'll make it up to you" She promised, threading their fingers together.

"I know you will." His features softened, though his discomfort was still highly present. 

Obliviously drunken Veronica clasped her fingers around Betty's free hand, pulling her towards the party. "Come on, Lovebirds! Come celebrate with your friends!" 

"I'll...need a minute," Jughead said as Betty was pulled away from him. 

"Don't be long." She said as she reluctantly let his hand go.


	4. Chapter 4

Veronica rounded the corner, spotting Kevin talking closely with Joaquin. The raven haired hostess hooked her arm into Kevins on the way past, whipping him away from his boyfriend and pulling him along with her and her scowling blonde counterpart.

"Hey! I was in the middle of something!!" Kevin complained to Veronica's def ears.

"I was too" Betty grumbled as the 2 trailed behind the determined beauty.

"Yea you were..." Kevin joked as Veronica pulled both of them forward like a slingshot into the kitchen, entering the threshold dramatically. 

"Let's toast to Riverdale!" She boasted, gathering the graduating class with whatever beverages were handy. "-Here's to the New Year, and to graduation, but most of all, freedom!" Veronica announced as Jughead joined Betty in the circle around the kitchen island.

"The freedom to do whatever the fuck we want! Go Bulldogs!!" Reggie barked, with all the Bulldogs following suit, as the party continued to rage on behind them. 

Jughead rolled his eyes at the overly macho display, and Veronica shoved him by the shoulder.

"If you think you could do better, then by all means, say something witty!" She suggested. 

Jughead shuffled a bit with an uncomfortable laugh. Searching for his words, because being put on the spot was never fun, and public speaking was defiantly not his forte, he thought of something that could speak to all 5 of them since the rest of the party guests and their short attention spans had long since lost interest.

"Ok, well..." Jughead started, looking down to catch Betty smiling back up at him. "-Um...Freedom...Freedom is something that dies unless it's used." He continued "-And once we have that freedom, we can never let it go, and we have to exercise that freedom every single chance we get. So, to freedom, and to places other than Riverdale, but most of all, to us!" He finished with a raise of his cup, tapping it to Betty's first as the group sounded out in agreement, toasting each other gleefully. 

"Leave it to the writer to slip in a Hunter S. Thompson quote into his toast," Betty smirked, bumping into him playfully.

"Leave it to the other writer to notice" He quipped back. 

They finished the contents of their cups as the dance floor filled behind them with most of the party attendees. Betty had found a ping pong ball and was lightly bouncing on the countertop, listening absently to Kevin explain "Why People Cheers" when Jughead caught her eye.

"Do you want to play?" He asked.

"I don't know how."

"It's so easy!" Veronica reassured readying herself by Archie's side at the opposing end of the kitchen table.

"Remember when Arch and I would play 'sink-em' as kids?"

"Yup," Betty replied.

"Same kinda thing, but you take turns with the opposite team tossing ping pong balls into the cups at each end. Each time you sink a ball your opponent drinks the cup"

"No more drinking for me." Betty pleaded with a wave.

"That's ok, we'll be winning anyway. I remember you being a pretty good shot." He reassured with a wink "-But, we can always play without the booze"

"Don't get too cocky over there!" Veronica chirped from across the table.

"And you have to play with beer. It's the rules. It's in the name, Jughead" Archie teased.

"Fine." Jughead huffed at his smirking friend "- But we're still going to win, and I'll drink your share, dear" He said quietly to Betty.

"My hero!" She swooned with a laugh.

"We should warn you, Betty has excellent hand eye coordination!" Jughead boasted across the table.

"It's true!" Betty confessed.

Kevin tossed a coin, deeming Betty and Jughead as the first throw, and the game began with them in the lead. However, Archie's hand eye coordination was also excellent, so Jughead took the brunt of that fact, quickly consuming his portion and Betty's. And though only by a few points, Betty and Jughead still managed to snag the win. 

Veronica burst into a fit of laughter while consuming Betty's winning shot. "That was fun! We should play girls against guys!" She exclaimed through a thick slur.

"That would be a bad idea, V. These boys are really good and you're already really drunk"

"I am aren't I?"

"Yea, girl" Betty reassured, pouring a glass of water for her sloppy friend. Veronica took the beverage in a few huge gulps.

"Thanks, B!!" 

Suddenly, like a swarm of locusts, the kitchen was invaded by Nick and the rest of the Pembrooke preps.

"I want a rematch." Nick spat out interrupting the moment of comradery the 4 were having.

"What?" Archie snapped quickly.

"You heard me. Rematch." He slurred.

"Are you sure you want to do that, pal? You saw what happened to your friends before you. Us winning was not a fluke." Jughead said straightening from his leaned back stance next to Betty.

"That's where you're wrong" 

"You're in no shape to be challenging anyone"

"Well I'm challenging you, string bean" Nick replied pointing his finger up at Jughead. 

Betty grabbed onto her partner's elbow, squeezing lightly, reminding him to stay calm, and that she was right behind him for support.

"Suit yourself, Abercrombie. Let's get after it."

"You're going down," Nick said as he stumbled towards the table.

"Sure we are, bud." Jughead scoffed.

Once at the table, Nick had a hard time finding a partner willing to play, delaying the start of the game for quite a while. Finally, another drunken Pembrooke kid joined the losing battle. 

The game started out with Archie and Jughead setting the winning pace. And by halfway through the game, Nick's cocky arrogance faded, giving way to anger. 

"You guys are cheating"

"Sure we are"

"This game is rigged!" Nick exclaimed as Jughead sank the winning shot.

"How could it be!?!" Kevin exclaimed from the sidelines.

"Don't be a sore loser, it's just a game" Archie suggested with a laugh. 

Betty came up next to Jughead and congratulated him quietly, adding a lingering kiss to his cheek, and the sight caused Nick snap. The drunken jock swatted the solo cups aggressively off the table.

"Fuck you!" He spat out, pointing at the pair.

"Dude, You need to leave," Jughead replied lowly.

"Don't tell me what to do"

"The hostess wants you gone, so please, just go" Betty added, seeing the panic on her drunken friends face.

"No one asked you, bitch" Nick seethed, pointing a finger at Betty.

The words had barely left Nick's mouth and Jughead's hands slammed into the jocks chest, forcefully shoving him backward. Archie caught Jughead's arm just before he could swing and do any further damage. The crowd that had gathered for the game, gasped, the horde of bystanders itching at the possibility of violence.

Betty ran to Jughead's side and grabbed onto him as Archie let him go. Jughead gathered his temper, feeling Betty hook her arm around his. He inhaled slowly, letting his exhale out even slower as he watched Reggie and some random Pembrooke loser scoop Nick off the ground quickly and shove him straight out the door.

"Who the fuck was that?! And what the fuck was his problem?" Jughead asked the group.

"Cheryl invited him," Veronica confessed, wide eyed. 

"He's some prick who hit on my earlier, and I blew him off," Betty said as she stepped into Jughead more. "Sorry that he took it out on you." She continued, running her hand in small circles on his chest.

Jughead had started shaking his head the moment the word "sorry" passed her lips. "I'm fine, I don't care about him, but are you ok? He wasn't pushy, was he? He seems like the kind of idiot that would be pushy..."

"No. He was just an idiot." Betty reassured as Jughead searched her face for a flicker of uneasiness. He found none, so when Veronica spoke next, he agreed to let the loser lay.

"A very drunk idiot. Let's move on!" Veronica suggested. 

~~~

Somewhere in between aftermath of the epic RHS and Pembrooke Academy beer pong war, Betty had lost the gang. Including Jughead. And either she was going crazy, or everywhere she looked they must have just vanished from. She had been trying to get a spare moment with Jughead since their interruption in the hallway. But every time she managed to track him down, they'd share half a second before someone else was interrupting them for the gory details.

Because since the removal of 'Nick the Dick' Archie and Jughead swiftly became the kings of New Year's Eve, the penthouse saviors, Riverdale's own heroes of the house party. The whole party was buzzing with the news and those who had missed the show grappled for their attention and retelling of details. Betty could see that though Archie was in his element, Jughead was slowly becoming uninterested in the glory. So when finally she found him, for what she deemed to be the last time, she was quick to devise a plan of attack.

"Jug?" Betty said as she came up next to him. 

He was in a circle of admirers watching Archie retell the tall tale of destroying the Pembrooke Prep not once, but twice before kicking him out of the party, gesturing wildly to his tall friend beside him. Jughead turned to see Betty smiling next to him.

"Can I steal you for a minute?" She asked with a coy smile. 

He nodded aggressively, as she slipped her hand into his. Betty turned to lead him away when she was stopped by a small hand on her shoulder.

"Betty, wait! Jughead, someone told me that you beat the shit of him?" Midge said.

"Only a little. Archie will fill in the details, I need Jughead's help with something" Betty said with a wink to the petite girl, before leading Jughead away from the group.

Archie wasted no time in filling in the blanks for Midge and Val, both girls near swooning at the ginger's storytelling.

"Thank you," Jughead said through a small whine.

"You're welcome," Betty said simply.

She led him back down their private(ish) hallway and quickly opened the bathroom door, pushing Jughead inside. She followed closely behind before she shoved him back against the door, closing it with a forceful thud.

"I didn't get the opportunity to thank you for standing up for me"

"I didn't even think twice. I'll always stick up for you" He replied.

Betty stepped into him, pressing their hips together and resting her weight on him. Jughead held onto her hips casually while she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I know you would. But...watching you get angry like that, was kinda hot..." Betty confessed with that wicked grin plastered to her face.

"Kinda hot?" He asked with a cock of his eyebrow.

"Very hot" She corrected before grazing her lips across his. She felt a deep groan escape him as he moved forward to capture her lips with his own. 

Betty melted into his kiss, running her tongue along with his in a passionate dance for dominance. She slid her hands up his neck, cupping his jaw in her dainty hands as she pulled his lower lip in between her teeth. 

Jughead had dropped his hands lower on her hips, slowly inching them to her cheeks, but before he got his handful Betty backed away from him slightly. Keeping her eyes fixed on his she popped his pants button, and flipped the zipper, slipping it down slowly. Once freed his pants quickly pooled around his ankles as Betty brought her hand to his manhood, tight within his cotton prison. She trailed her fingers up his shaft through the soft fabric, watching his dark blue irises roll back and his eyelids flutter closed.

"You should lock the door." Betty whispered.

Though Jughead had noticed he was white knuckling the bathroom doorknob, any thinking past that small fact, he didn't have the cognitive sense to compute it.

"-Jughead..."

"Y-Yea?" He mumbled quietly as she ran her palm back down the length of him.

"Lock the door." 

Jughead's fingers quickly fumbled as he twisted the lock shut, the click echoing in the marble palace, before resuming their place gripped tightly around the doorknob.

Betty dipped her fingertips into the waistband of his boxers, dragging them along the skin just below it as she brought her lips back to his in a rush of hungry kisses. She grabbed the sides of his shorts and pulled them further down his hips, letting gravity take care of the rest. She wrapped her fingers around the length of him, gliding her hand up to his tip and back down in smooth, sensual strokes.

Jughead groaned, dropping his head back with a dull thud, his eyes shut tight and brows pulled tightly together. Betty laid a few kisses to his neck and collar bone before she dropped gently to her knees in front of him. 

His head shot up, his eyes locking onto her deep green pools below him. Looking up through long lashes, Betty slid her flattened tongue up from his base in one long lascivious stroke, swirling around his tip before repeating the process. 

"Holy fuck..." Jughead gasped repeatedly as Betty swirled her tongue around his sensitive tip again and again before taking him fully into her mouth. 

Jughead's shaky hand gathered her hair into a tight fist behind her head, his mind now completely lost in the elysium of Betty's mouth as she continued to work him into a fevered mess.

A slight knocking at the door broke Betty's cadence for a moment before she gripped her fingers around his length, matching her mouth and hand in motion, falling back into a quick pace.

"Oc-occupied" Jughead wheezed as Betty continued to take him in a relentless rhythm.

Loud raspy growls escaped him now as she flicked her tongue over his tip before every decent. "God, B-betts...don't stop" He whined as Betty hummed against him. 

The vibration of her lips and throat around him unraveled him completely and instantly, forcing guttural moans of her name to spill from his lips. Jughead held onto her hair tightly, heat coursing through his veins as his climax shook him from his depths. Betty gathered his offering, watching his alluring spectacle above her before she released him slowly.

"Holy shit, Betty..." He gasped, letting go of her hair which allowed her to stand back up in front of him. She brushed her hair back and delicately cleaned the sides of her mouth with her finger tips.

"To the victor go the spoils" She quipped, backing up to the counter.

Jughead pulled his pants back up but left them undone so he could move towards Betty. She hoisted herself up onto the countertop, as he took his place in between her legs, feeling her instantly wrap them around his waist. Betty draped her arms over his shoulders and smiled at him with a raised eyebrow.

"In the bathroom, huh?" 

"Anywhere. Everywhere." He said lowly, keeping his eyes fixed on hers. He slid his hands up her legs and dipped them under her dress. He gripped low into her hips, still reeling with the fact that she had forgone any stitch underwear. 

Betty growled at his thick, heady, and desire filled voice, as she yanked off his crown, pulling him by the shoulders to her lips. As their lips ran together, she moved her hands across the hard lines of his chest before working his shirt buttons loose and pushing the top open. She kissed across the newly exposed skin, and up to his jaw, before catching his lips once again.

His hands left her skin of her thighs for the briefest of moments as he moved them up the sides of her neck, his thumbs pressed hard into her jawline. Betty twisted her fingers into his dark tresses as their lips crashed together again. She pushed her fingers deeper, her nails pulling lightly at his scalp, generating a groan from deep within his primal core. 

Jughead dropped his hands down her sides, pulling her forward from to her resting place, and pressing every inch of himself against her, wanting to feel every bit of her like he may never get the opportunity again. 

Betty moaned and rolled her hips against him when suddenly someone banged frantically on the bathroom door.

"Occupied" Jughead called out, pulling back from the impassioned entanglement with Betty. 

She used the freedom to suck his earlobe in between her teeth and kiss down the length of his neck. Jughead held back a growl as she bit him, before soothing the irritated skin with a precise flick of her tongue. 

The knocking came again, louder and quicker this time.

"I saw you two go in there!" 

"Occupied!" He yelled once again, more annoyed than before. 

"Betty! I need you as co hostess!" Veronica yelled impatiently as she banged on the door again. 

"Jesus Fuck, Veronica! Read the room!! We're busy!"

"But I need Betty to help me shut this party down! It's almost 3 am and no one is leaving!!" She whined loudly.

Jughead shook his head in disbelief, chuckling slightly at his luck, as Betty pulled him by his open dress shirt to her lips again, turning his brain to mush.

"-she's the one that wanted to help!" Betty released Jughead's lips before she dropped her head to his shoulder. "I did say I'd help" She confessed quietly, still wrapped around him.

"Her timing is uncanny"

"Maybe it's a sixth sense"

"Maybe she hates me"

Betty giggled, looking to him. She really, really wanted to ignore Veronica's cries for help, but she knew that Ronnie wasn't doing this intentionally, she didn't mean to be a cockblock, but she just naturally was one. She also knew that Veronica wouldn't deliberately interrupt them unless the need was great.

Jughead let out a deep exhale as he backed away from Betty's grappled embrace. He adjusted and re-secured his clothing, waiting for Betty to do the same before he opened the door. Betty hopped off the counter, threading her fingers with his.

"I thought we were friends, Ron" Jughead grumbled lowly, meeting a very panicked Veronica.

She smiled at him empathetically through an exhausted expression. "We are, and I'm sorry, but I don't know what else to do. No one is listening and I'm so over it. I want to go to bed. Please. Help."

"Where's Archie?"

"Too drunk. He's everyone's best friend right now" Veronica huffed.

"Where is your breaker box?" Jughead asked.

"Breaker box?" Veronica questioned.

"The fuse panel, for the house?" Veronica looked at him like he had 5 heads. "-For the electricity, where is the breaker panel?"

"Oh, the butler's pantry"

"Ok. Betty, go kill the lights, music, everything, that'll get people's attention."

Betty nodded, as she dropped his hand and turned towards the kitchen, passing Archie who was doing a fine job of holding up a wall.

"Meanwhile Ron, Arch and I will herd people out" Jughead continued, eyeing Archie.

So clad on either side of Veronica, Jughead and Archie formed a united front, pushing past party goers and to the front door. When they were positioned properly, they turned on their phone flashlights just as Betty cut the power, creating a stir of emotion and panic within the rowdie party people still left behind.

"Party's over! Get out!" Jughead yelled, to which he was met with unhappy drunken groans, boos, and slurs.

"Get out! Out!! Out!!!" He repeated shooing people like cattle. 

Archie followed Jughead's lead as Veronica held true at the door. Everyone began to leave, in an almost single file, bumping into one another as they made their exit. Jughead closed the door behind the last party goer as Veronica let out a sigh of relief. She grabbed Jughead by the arm. 

"Thank you so much"

"Yea Jug, quick thinking" Archie gushed.

"I've had to break up more than a few groups of drunken idiots. That's the quickest way." 

As he finished his sentence Betty turned the breakers back on, illuminating the gong show mess that the party had left in its wake.

"Are you staying with us tonight, Jug?" Veronica asked as she locked the front door.

"No?"

"Yes, he is" Betty clarified as she rejoined the group in the living room, Jughead turned to catch her smiling back at him.

"Good. I hired a cleaning service to come deal with this mess tomorrow afternoon, so we'll see you two for brunch" Veronica said with a wave and a wink. She grabbed Archie by the hand and led him to her bedroom. 

A side smile tugged at Jugheads lips as Betty gestured with a nod over her shoulder.

"The guest room is this way"

"Was this your plan all along?"

"No. I've just been winging it. V offered us both a place to crash, but I didn't know what you wanted to do."

"I think you know..."

"I have a sneaking suspicion. It's a good thing you're with like minded company" She joked. 

"I just have to grab my jacket from the kitchen."

"Ok" She replied as she turned down the hall towards the guest room.

Though the condo was 'small' by Veronica's standards, Betty didn't agree at all. The house was spacious and well laid out with the bedrooms on either 'wing' and the living space in the center. And because it was a top floor penthouse the ceilings were towering and vaulted, with more windows than wall space. It was bright and inviting, and apart from the huge mess right now, very elegant. The guest room that Betty normally slept in when she stayed over had its own small sitting room and bathroom, making it almost a condo unto itself. 

Betty let herself into the room and quickly made her way to the bed, aching and desperate to take her heels off. While she struggled with the clasp, she heard Jughead close the door behind himself.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~~
> 
> ...The grand final...
> 
> so.  
> much..  
> smutt...
> 
> :)

Jughead let himself into the guest room, surprised by the size. This house seemed to go on forever and if this was what living modestly meant to Veronica, he couldn't imagine her life in New York. 

Betty was sitting on the edge of the four post bed, folded over, her fingers unsuccessfully picking at the clasp of her high heel. 

He shut the door behind himself and quickly locked it, determined to not be interrupted, for any reason, maybe ever again. Nothing was going to postpone what they'd started so many hours ago any longer. This place could be on fucking fire, he didn't want to hear about it. 

Jughead watched her struggle a moment, her long limbs elegantly stretched out in frustration. He chuckled lightly, causing her to look up to him, slightly defeated.

"Can I help?"

"Please" She pouted.

He closed the space between them, dropping the water bottles he snagged on the nightstand. He tossed his suit jacket on the armchair, his beanie following closely behind. Jughead knelt down in front of her as innocently as possible, then ran his hands down from her knees, and wrapped his fingers around her ankle. He placed her foot in his lap as he worked the clasp of her shoe free. He repeated the process, then looked up at her with a boyish smile. Betty grinned back, leaving her feet in his lap before he came up on his knees in between hers, naturally pushing them to fall open on either side of his waist. 

"Thanks" She spoke quietly.

"Anytime." He replied slipping his hands up from her legs. He grabbed low on her hips and pulled her body to the edge of the bed. 

"So...how many time were we interrupted tonight?" He asked, looking her over like a lion stalking his prey.

"I don't know..." She mumbled through a slight quake in her voice as she watched his gaze spill over her. 

"Too many times."

Betty shook her head 'yes' as Jughead pushed her dress up her thighs, bunching the fabric around her waist, with a helpful lift from her hips. He brought his hands back down from her middle, nudging her thighs farther open.

"Is this what you imagined?" He asked as he pressed his lips into the inside both of her thighs. 

Jughead looked up at her, catching her normally bright green eyes, now darkened by her blown wide pupils. Betty shook her head 'yes' again as he crept closer forward, his lips and open mouth leaving warmth in their wake and a yearning deep in her center.

"Yes..." Betty whined as she braced herself with a hand behind her back, the other finding his ink black tresses, scrapping her nails lightly across his scalp. 

Jughead moaned before flicking his tongue over her clit, wasting no time in sinking his face in her seductive valley. Betty arched her back and thrust forward in surprised pleasure, her head falling back and a deep groan escaping her.

Jughead'a hands gripped tightly into her hips, almost painfully, he thought, while he tried to keep her thrusts towards his mouth mildly controlled as he leisurely lapped his tongue through her sweetness. 

"Holy s-shit...Yes, Juggie!" Betty yelped watching his dark blue eyes lock onto her hooded greens. 

"-Yes!" She gasped repeatedly, pulling him by the hair. 

Jughead listened to every hushed word she uttered, swirling his tongue up and down her folds, before pulling her nerve bundle gently between his lips. Betty moaned loudly, her mind slipping into a pit of lust, as she used all the strength she had to stay upright. 

Sensing her struggle, Jughead slid his hand up her stomach, cupping her breast with a light squeeze before flattening his palm over her breastbone and slowly pushing her to lay back. 

Betty flopped back with a giggle while Jughead kept his mouth and tongue working in a quick rhythm. As he continued to drag his tongue through her warm valley, he listened intently to her whiney moans, feeling pride wash over him, for being able to elicit such pleasure from this beautiful being.

He felt her grip on his hair tighten, as her breathing become choppy and laboured. He slid a nimble finger into her hot grip and hooked his finger forward, upping his tempo, matching his mouth and hand in momentum until she was writhing, begging and growling for him not to stop. 

Betty had realized for a split second how loud she was being, but she couldn't care less. She had spent the better part of the last 5 hours thinking of nothing but this very moment. She knew Jughead just as eager, proving this fact by consuming her at an almost frantic pace, quickly pushing her closer and closer to the edge. 

She gripped the blankets, while keeping her grip on his hair tight, unable to hold out any longer, feeling the enthralling warmth in the depths of her core bubbling upwards, slowly boiling over. She caught a glimpse of Jughead watching her and she was gone, tumbling over the edge, moaning his name and pulling him further into her center, her thighs defending him as she shook.

Jughead drank her in, gathering every drop he could and once she stopped thrashing he removed his finger and lips from her warmth. Breathing heavily as she sailed down from her high, and slowly eased her grip on his hair until he was able to sit back. 

"Wow, Jug..." Betty panted.

"I had to return the favour." He said huskily, licking his lips. Jughead wiped his mouth with the back of his hand as he stood. 

"You won't hear me complaining...ever..." Betty replied as her breathing returned to a half normal rate. 

She propped herself up on her elbows and watched him pull his shirt buttons open, shrugging the crisp white fabric off his shoulders. He tossed it before undoing his pants, kicking the heavy threads away when they pooled at his feet. Betty sat silently, watching him undress, feeling his gaze burning into her. She scooched back and forced herself upright, quickly pulling her dress up and over her head.

Jughead let out a low growl looking over her, appreciating how bare they were with each other now. Their time at Midvale lake had proven to be more bonding than either of them really expected. Now there was no uncertainty, no more fumbling, no second-guessing. He was hers, she was his. Period. In these bare moments, they were just love, common desires, and mutual fulfillment. And these physical entanglements were a fair representation of what they had and who they were to one another. Bare, open and honest, completely and utterly, them.

He slowly raked his eyes over her smooth skin, stopping at his favourite features; like the cluster of moles above her hipbone, and the scar on her side from that 'barb wire fence incident' when they were kids, to her soft flawless handfuls, and to the pink bite marks of healing hickeys, finally locking onto her eyes, studying her deep greens gawking at him.

Betty leaned back on her elbows again, letting her gaze trail down the hard lines of his torso, along the light trail of hair from his belly button down, stopping at his tight bulge. She chewed on her bottom lip, watching his hand slip into his boxers, taking himself in hand and stroking upwards before gripping the elastic of his boxers, and freeing himself of the tight restraint.

Betty let out a soft sigh as a smirk tugged at Jughead's lips. She let her knees fall open and nodded towards herself, beaconing him forward to rest between her thighs.

He happily obliged, crawling over her and capturing her mouth with his in a mess of sloppy passion soaked kisses, his hips pushing her legs back and further open. 

Betty quickly thread her fingers into his hair, forcing him harder into their kiss. Resting on his forearms and entangling his tongue with hers Jughead tried desperately to keep his hips away from hers, knowing that the skin contact would be unbearable. He had other things in mind for tonight, and finishing 'early' was not one of them.

"Juggie..." Betty whined, angling her hips forward, but feeling him back away.

"Yes, my love?"

"You keep pulling away..."

"Patience, Elizabeth"

"Don't call me that, Forsythe" She breathed as Jughead trailed kisses across her jaw, and down the column of her neck. 

But in all honesty, Betty loved this little name game they played, it was the only time, in her whole life that her full name actually sounded sexy, and that was only because the word came out of his mouth.

Jughead continued to kiss across her collar bone and slid his lips and tongue over her already pert nipples, each in turn before kissing down her stomach. 

"-I want to feel you" She pleaded, her voice dripping with hunger.

"You will" He promised gruffly, sitting back slightly.

He quickly hooked his arms under her knees and pulled her forward onto his lap slightly, angling her hips upwards. Betty let out a surprised giggle before she instinctively draped her legs over his shoulders while Jughead slid his one hand down the back of her thigh to her ass, grabbing hold tightly. 

His other hand came to her center, sliding his thumb through her soft folds, adding light pressure to her pleasure point before rolling the pad over her most sensitive spot in slow leisurely circles. 

Betty's moans and unabashed thrusts to his hand only intensified their mutual desire, as Jughead found himself losing control of his will power. He left her silken folds, and took himself in hand again, this time pressing the tip of himself to her swollen bundle of nerves, causing Betty to moan loudly, and roll herself against him shamelessly. He trailed himself down with a shaky hand to her core, pushing himself slowly into her warm entrance. She whined softly with every each inch he pushed forward until he was fully engulfed by her. Jughead stilled in that moment, trying to wade through the thick desire that stunted his basic motor functions, and halted his ability to think.

Betty tried to move against him, desperate for friction, but the new angle didn't allow her to do much more than enjoy, leaving all control of their enjoyment in Jughead's extremely capable hands. He moved his hips slowly, watching Betty's eyes flutter closed, and her mouth laying open as he began to rock himself in and out of her. 

Jughead dropped his head back with a moan, listening to the needy cries of ecstasy spilling from her pulp lips while keeping his grip on her ass and thigh tight, setting a slow but determined pace. He kept the pace as slow as possible, feeling himself stumbling quickly towards the edge, while he continued to thrust into her. 

"Harder" Betty pleaded quietly.

Jughead growled lowly, gripping both of her thighs now, and following his orders. She braced herself against the wall behind her head, trying to hold herself in place while he drove himself into her harder and deeper

"Holy shit" He gasped, feeling Betty's feminine grip tighten and release in a deliberate pulsing rhythm around him, the sensation pushing him past the point of holding himself together any longer. He felt his grip on her legs start to loosen, as his cadence began to falter. "-I'm...I...B-Betts..." He mumbled as he slumped forward slightly.

Betty grabbed him and pulled him towards her, her legs dropping beside him before she wrapped them tightly around his waist. She grasped her arms around his back and pulled him close, pressing as much of her skin to him as possible, whispering words of affirmation and devotion into his ear. 

The sweet and sultry sound of her voice had him seeing stars, as he allowed himself to let go, falling into her, his body stiffening and relaxing in a beautiful moment of familiar euphoria. Betty continued to meet his movements, rolling her hips slowly with his until he stilled.

"I love you, Elizabeth" Jughead panted through staggered breaths.

"I love you so much, Forsythe" She hummed.

~~~

When Jughead stirred awake at an ungodly hour, he rolled over to find Betty's warm body soundly asleep next to him. Her bare back was towards him, her golden mess of hair splayed out in every direction on her pillow. He shuffled closer to her before he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her into his body. A sleepy moan escaped her, as the low steady rhythm of her breathing lulled him back to sleep.

~~~

When he woke again, he was alone. Rolling into the space that was normally occupied by his adorable blonde Jughead pulled her pillow to his chest and inhaled deeply. 

And maybe it was the rare beers he ingested the night before, or the 'fight' he almost got himself into, or the soft and expensive sheets, or the fact that Betty had barely let him have moments rest in that bed, but sleep was quick to claim him again.

~~~

He awoke much later, feeling the mattress dip slightly with the addition of body weight.

"Juggie?" Betty asked sweetly, the feeling of her cool hand on his warm chest instantly stirred him awake.

"Hi," He said, peeking at her through his dark tangled tresses, his voice thick with sleep.

"Hey, Did you sleep ok?" She smiled brightly, looking more chipper than anyone waking up on January 1st should ever look. But he loved it, the sight was very in character Betty Cooper and something he could get definitely get used to. He was starting the new year off exactly like he wanted. If only his past self could see this.

"Actually, yea, I did." He confessed with a rub to his eyes."-It feels late?"

"It's almost 2 pm, but I made breakfast!" She said sweetly kneeling next to him on the bed.

"Breakfast?!"

"Bacon, eggs, french toast. Coffee, of course..."

"Did you know that those are my favourite words to come out of your mouth?" Jughead confessed, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Your favourite?" She mimicked coyly as she let him pull her across his body and back into her place in bed.

"Well, I have a few, but those are defiantly up there. However, the list is getting pretty lengthy..." He joked, leaning over her and pressing his lips to hers in a chaste kiss. "-You were amazing last night" He whispered against her.

"We were amazing last night! And I think we defiantly succeeded in creating some fresh memories" 

"Oh, hell yes" He replied with a side smile.

"And that was some party," She said, reaching up and pushing the black waves away from his face.

"That it was. Top shelf debauchery" He agreed as he nuzzled into her shoulder.

"Well, life tastes sweeter when it's wrapped in debauchery"

"That it does." He replied into the neck of his wordsmith temptress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~~
> 
> Thank you all so heckin' much for the reads, kudos, comments and support over the pages. It means the world and really motivates me to update faster.
> 
> Coming up with more steamy situations to throw these love birds into is not an issue my friends, so stay tuned! 
> 
>  
> 
> P.S:
> 
> Betty's last line is a lyric from the song "Jump into the Fog" By The Wombats.
> 
> ALL THE LOVE!


End file.
